Hola
Narrator: What An Animal! (Hola) Starring Delbert Vult-R Lola (episode starts) (and plays) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1n9gYxpws0TpcVxl2apUfmPqUKLRvDfxN (Lola flies through the sky) (in the sky) (Lola looks down through binoculars) (to see what she can find) Lola: Unbelievable. (thinks) (Bradley bounces the ball on the tree) (by mistake) Stephen Squirrelsky: Careful. My figures will fall over. Gosh. Sandy: You almost spilt our acorns. (LAND) Both: What the... (double takes) (and gasps) Lola: Hola, I am Lola. Slappy: So you're Lola the Bird? Lola: Lola Caricola to you. Skippy: Cool name. Pay attention please. Not mad. Stephen Squirrelsky: You're on my figures. Lola: Like toy figures, to be exact? Sandy: Ja. Lola: Is that some kind of new way of saying hello? Stephen Squirrelsky: No, It's a local way of saying you squashed our toy figures with your chicken feet. Sandy: Ja. Lola: Is that some kind of new way of saying hello? Stephen Squirrelsky: No, It's a local way of saying you squashed our toy figures with your chicken feet. Slappy: Oh. Lola: I'm a Mexican Yellow-Bellied Whip-poor-will. And watch your tongue. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry. Sandy: Anything we can help you with? Bradley: Anything at all? Lola: I hope so. You see. They make a Zoologista. Skippy: You study zoos? Lola: No, wrong. I mean to study animals. Skippy: Oh. Lola: I'm always the strong study of an animal in the world. (Bradley farts, Lola gasps, Coughs and sputters) Lola: Ugh... Gross. Bradley: Sorry. Skunks always do that. Lola: Oh, it's okay. You can at least be cleaned up. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look, We're not lab rats to be studied. Lola: Face it, guys. You're a super duper creature gang. Sandy: You got us there. Good one. Lola: Come on. Tell me the news. What have you guys been doing years ago? Stephen Squirrelsky: Spoof traveling. When Gumball, His adopted brother/best friend and his sister joined us. They became royal, Anais became queen, Gumball became duke and Darwin became prime minister. Lola: So cool. And Theater Squirrel plays. Slappy: Yes. Lola: Even Max and Ruby are prince and princess. Sandy: Yes. And last year, Weddings are made and that's when we get kids. Lola: Ever since you adopted Bradley as your first boy? Stephen Squirrelsky: True. (Delbert walks by, Stops and saw this) (with confusion) Delbert: Well, What's this? (Watches) (with confusion) Delbert: She's wonderful. (feels impressed) Narrator: Later. (Later) Lola: (Looking at her reflection) CatDog, I like your new friends who traveled a lot. Si. They're special for sure with kids. (CatDog nod) No. Oops. https://getyarn.io/yarn-clip/5417698d-a187-4926-a2c4-3310281705ef (Suddenly Delbert was seen in her reflection) (all of a sudden) Lola: Ah! Delbert: Oh. Lola: Who are you? What do you want? Delbert: Whoa, Whoa, Take it easy. Hey, Calm down... Lola: Please don't hurt me. (CRASH) Lola: Oops. Delbert: Oooh. That might hurt. Lola: Sorry. I keep messing things. Delbert: Look, I'm not a villain. You just over reacted. Lola: Oh. My mistake. You must be Delbert, who carries a toy stick in your mouth. Delbert: Yeah. I'm a vulture. Lola: Excuse me? Delbert: I'm a vulture. You know, They eat dead meat. Lola: Oh. You, Lucky, and the Vultures are all vultures. Delbert: I'm started to get a crush on you, Birdie. Lola: WHAT?! Get a different birdie, Meat eater. Phooey. Delbert: How dare you call me that! Both: Oh, You... (they breathe and calm down) (for a rest) Both: Never mind. (they frown) Narrator: Later... (Later...) Delbert: Good days, Day man. Kidney: Yeah. You're attracted to her. Griff: Well, You'll find out that she's a Spanish bird and you're a vulture geek, You will learn that she's not your type. Delbert: Hey! Don't you ever say that again! She's my favorite bird! The queen of my sight. We both love each other! As long as we find more members to join us for more spoof traveling and do more Squirrel Theater plays, I'm sure it might go well when we get along. You hear me?! Griff: All right! All right. Please. Relax. Relax. Delbert: Yeah. So let me get this straight. I'm sure she'll be a member of our team during spoof travels, episodes, specials, and other stuff. Kidney: Ja. Delbert: And we'll get used to doing video game spoofs and Star Wars spoofs too. Narrator: The next day. (The Next Day) Delbert: What the... (double takes) My stick is broken. Should replace a new one. (bandages his stick) Narrator: Uhhh... (Uhhh) Delbert: What is with you?! Look, I don't need to go cranky at you, But you can't do something like this at me! Lola: What?! Did you think I broke your stick? Delbert: Oh, Ja. I just notice this morning that this breaked in half by you! Lola: You say I'm lying, huh? Delbert: Well, If you got the right beak. Lola: Repeat that line. Delbert: If you got the righ-T beak. Lola: Okay, buzzard. Delbert: Uh oh. Lola: You're in for it. (Kidney gasps and hides) Kidney: Uh-oh. (She pounces Delbert) (who tackles her) Delbert: Ah! Lola: Ha! Delbert: Ow! Ow! Lola: Apologize! Apologize! Delbert: Doesn't matter when you're Spanish, So por favor, Let go. AH! Winslow: Will you guys cut it out?! (CRASH, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) Both: Oh. Winslow: I don't know why you two are arguing about Delbert's stick, that needs repairing. Delbert: If you were a dead bird, I will e... Winslow: Well, the fact is that you're not going to a dead bird, so you will stay alive and live forever like the others. Delbert: Then our talk is finish! (Dog gets a down look) Delbert: Oh no, Dog. Not like that. It's just that I... Cat: You've disappointed us for fighting with Lola. Lola: This is what he always talk about. Dog: Until a lesson is learned for behaving. Narrator: Sorry. (Sorry) Lola: Gees. What's his problem. I didn't break it. Really didn't he just missed understand. Gosh. Winslow: Or it was probably a gang of baddies. Lola: Baddies? Winslow: Since I'm joining the team, the answer will be a yes to that. Lola: Then don't be a nuisance to them. Winslow: I'm not a nuisance. Lola: Whatever. Excuse me. Winslow: Pardon you? (She flies around until she sees a warehouse) (from nearby) Lola: What's this? (comes down) Must be a baddies' warehouse. (goes to investigate) Delbert's voice: Look jackers, I didn't mean to stand up to Lola, It was a miss understanding all the time. Edward's voice: Yeah. It's a shame. Gary's voice: And it looks like you'll need your toy stick fixed up. Delbert: Wait a minute, You guys broked it, Not Lola. Zeke: Told you we'd prank you. Delbert: You wanna make me never get a crush on her. Huh? That's not nice. Elmo: Because you will be our slave. (Lola gasps by the notice) Rick: We're even hiring more baddies to help. Lola: Never be a slave. (BOP) Oh! My beak. Justin: Bopped you on the beak, bird. Lola: Hey! No one does that to my new friend! Edward: Look out, lads. We'll deal with this girl. Delbert: Lola? Lola: Si. That's me. Gary: Yeah, she's your love interest. Edward: Guys, Charge! Lola: Think you can stop me? (SWOOP past them) (ZOOM!) (Lola ZIPS and wedgie Edward) Edward: Ooh! (Lola knocked past Gary's foot) Gary: Aah! (FALL, THUD) Gary: Doh! (birds tweet) (Lola flies around Zeke) (making him dizzy) (PECK PECK) Elmo: Oh! Ah! Doh! (jumps up and down) (Lola flies under Rick) (spinning him upside down) Lola: Flip! (FLIP, THUNK) (BUMP!) Lola: Ha ha! (snickers) Lola: Now for you! Justin: Oh no. (CHARGE ZOOM) (BUMP!) (Justin Goofy Holler) (WHOOSH!) (CRASH) (Wilhelm scream) Lola: There. Whew. That'll show them. Delbert: Good job. Lola: Feel okay? Delbert: Oh man. They really bent my beak. Lola: Oh, You'll be better with that pain going away. (Kiss mark) (gasps) Delbert: Oh... (chuckles) Lola: Now me and Winslow are part of the team during spoof travels, specials, episodes, and other stuff. Delbert: Okay. New stick in place. Lola: As long as we fix your old stick. (Scene ends) (and stops) Mr. Sunshine: Well, Not me. I'm not a part of that team, I'm just a guest, So don't complain about it. Lola: Well, you'll be one part of the team someday, you know. Mr. Sunshine: I said don't complain. Lola: Oh sorry. Mr. Sunshine: And if you're right, I will be someday, you'll see. Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and stops) (Hola Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts